


Piano

by Glilasi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Kids, M/M, Mystery, Orphanage, Orphans, but not TOO dark, but still fluff, secret agent space dad, space children, tragic backstories, voltron aus, voltron children, you could swim laps in all this angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glilasi/pseuds/Glilasi
Summary: Undercover federal agent, Takashi Shirogone, has been assigned case #1128; Illegal Orphanage Investigations. His task is simple; find out how this orphanage is still running, who is running it, and shut it down. A simple mission- until Officer Shirogone finds himself following the lives of some very charismatic kids, a quirky moustache man, and the ambitious owner of a flower shop. Soon enough, he realizes the true danger of case #1128, and the heartbreaking effect it will have on everyone involved- no matter what he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Shiro - early 20s
> 
> Allura - early 20s
> 
> Coran - early 40s
> 
> Hunk - 10
> 
> Keith - 9
> 
> Lance - 9
> 
> Pidge - 7

**What to expect in this fic:**

\- cute bb paladins aww

\- space dad + space mom

- blossoming klance

\- side Shallura

- cute little dashes of Shunk

\- CCTGM is truly a gift and if you figured out who I'm talking about then I think you can agree

\- angsty backstories for dayz ~~of tears~~

\- a piano

\- BONDING

\- a subtle mystery plotline so you can play detective

\- enough fluff to keep you warm in the middle of this angst-valance

\- cute bb paladin moments awwwmg

 


	2. Day 1 [establish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Shiro is given his assignment and moves into the city closet to his target area. After scouting said area, it is clear there is definitely something strange, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i'm not using 'Shirogane' for this entire thing, it ends in this chapter.

"Hm.. Not bad. Not bad."

"I think it's called Kake Pop, short for Korean Pop? My daughter listens to it constantly-"

 

A white-haired, hazel eyed man leaned forward in his black leather chair, resting his elbows on the long conference table in front of him as he held out his phone so the dusty brunet beside him could watch the pleasantly colored music video playing on it. The brunet adjusted the earbud in his right ear, scooting a bit closer so the wire connecting the two earbuds between them wouldn't stretch or tear. 

"I even catch my sons singing along a bit, while she sings it _all_ in _Korean!"  
_ "Well, it is a beautiful language." The brunet man said through a shy smile, knowing that his fellow officer had forgotten that they both had a knack for learning languages quite quickly. A result of many years of federal assignments and operations completed across the globe. With all that traveling and knowledge, some of it was bound to be shared with the officers' families. That is- officers that had family.

Men and women dressed in black suits and ties could be heard trudging down steps and filing into the dimly lit room. A sleek black table sat in the center of the cramped space. It was long enough to sit 14 people, including both heads, and was most likely longer than the low-ceiling room it in was in.

The two men that had already sat on one side of the table quickly scrambled to wind up the earbud cord and turn off the phone. The brunet began to scratch the part of a scar that was etched across his nose as the white-haired man quickly tossed his items into a pocket inside his suit.

 

_"Ulaz."_

 

"My apologies, sir." The startled white-haired officer, with the name, "Ulaz" written on the pin that pierced his coat, stood to go place his phone in an open safe in the corner of the room. It seemed everyone else had left any electronic possessions they brought in the safe. After everyone was seated, two guards stood against the bulky door that separated this conference room from the only means of entering or exiting. 

“Case number 1128.” Boomed a man sitting at the head of the table, a powerpoint turning on behind him. He had a scar that dragged across his right eye and cheek, and wore a dusty purple suit with a brown belt. His pin read: Chief of Bureau Investigations Officer Kolivan.

“Cutting to the chase, I have chosen you thirteen to work on this case. The name of this operation,” Officer Kolivan stood up to point at the large helvetica letters projected on the wall behind him.

 

“Illegal Orphanage Investigations and Termination.”

 

-

 

“I think it’s mom.”

“What?”

 

A young girl and boy sat in the back of a compact civic, being driven by a blonde woman who was visibly armed. The light brown, almost dirty blond-haired boy pushed up his glasses before responding to his sister’s questioning tone.  
“I mean, I think this has something to do with why she never came back yesterday.” 

The light brown haired girl turned to the woman driving, clenching her fists as she began to question her in a booming voice.  
“Where are you taking us- what did you do to our mom?”  
“Calm down.” The lady retorted, authority in her voice. “We’re here.”  
“Where’s here? Why can’t we go back home?! What’s-”  
“Katie.” The boy placed his hand on his sister’s shoulders in a reassuring manner.  
“But- Matt…” Tears brimmed her eyes as she fell into her brother’s hug. Worst-case scenarios began to flood her thoughts.  
“No matter what happens, we’ll find a way out of this, together.” He tried to make his voice sound as assuring as possible, pushing away the fear and panic that threatened to spill into his voice. For her sake.  
The girl sat upright, using the skirt of her purple dress to wipe away the last of her tears.

 

“If you say so...”

 

-

 

“Quizneck!- I forgot to give Shay the flowers her granny left her this morning!”

“They’re over here-”

 

A bright haired man dashed in the direction the brunet child was pointing in, then halted to a stop.  
“-also, they’re dead on the floor.” A vase had been knocked over, water spilled across the floor with trampled lily petals floating on it, the sunset reflecting on the mess. The man gave an over-exaggerated gasp.

“Also -I’ve heard a whole lotta words in my 10 years of life Mr. Coran- but _quizneck_?”  
“It’s a silly word my pops would say whenever he got mad. Mum couldn’t get angry at him cause, technically, it’s wasn’t swearing.”  
“But isn’t it the ekivalant of-”  
The older-aged man raised a brow before the chocolate-skinned boy could finish his sentence. The boy put his hands up in front of him, pretending to waft something away as he nervously grinned.  
The man looked around before turning his attention back to the kid with a sigh, “And it’s e _qui_ valent. _Kwih._ ”  
“You mean, like _qui_ zneck?” The boy gleamed with a playful smirk on his face.  
“Yes, Hunk. Like quizneck.” Coran sighed in defeat, ruffling Hunk’s messy brown hair.

 

“-Hello.”

 

“Hello!” Coran greeted the man as he walked through the front door. Hunk pulled himself onto a chair so he was visible to the stranger. The man had well-defined muscles that were a bit intimidating, as well as a black long sleeved turtleneck and gloves, which added to Hunk’s frightenment.  
“What can I do for ya?” Cornan asked while patting Hunk’s hair down as the child clung to his arm, scanning the stranger for any signs of familiarity.  
“I know this might be a bit sudden, but, do you know if there are any open volunteer positions here?”

 Coran blinked once, then twice. “Oh.” He turned to Hunk, who was now resting his elbows on the counter as he knelt on the chair. “He’s serious.” Coran commented, as if the man wasn’t right in front of him.  
“Maybe he hit his head.”  
“I suppose he _is_ about the size of that old door..”  
“Mm-hm. Musta hit his head on his way in.”  
“Now that you mention it we really should fix the lock on that old thing...”  
“Poor guy.”  
“And some sort of security bell wouldn’t do any harm either.”  
“Do you still remember your name?” Hunk questioned the man, his previous startelement disappeared.  
“Uh- S-Shirogane.” The man replied, confused at the conversation that had just taken place before his eyes.  
“Shirogane? That’s-” Hunk’s statement was cut off by heavy footsteps.

 

Without hesitation, Hunk stepped down from the chair and rushed out a door to the left of the large counter, just before a man swung open a door on the right side of the large counter. He wore a dark purple jumpsuit, black boots, and a nametag that read: Staff - Prorok.  
“Coran, have you seen-”  
“Lost him again?” Coran interrupted with a raised eyebrow.  
“Of course not! You know how he is.” The man defended before slamming the door behind him as he left.

 Coran turned to Shirogane, his fingers tapping on the counter in front of them.  
"You still sure you want to give us a hand?”  
“Yes.”  
They both stood in silence for a second or two, Coran waiting for him to take back his answer, and Shirogane coming up with false reasons as to why he wanted to volunteer there of all places.  
“Well, if you’re that determined, I guess I could put in a word with the boss.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. When do you think I’ll hear back?”  
“Well, I dunno. We’ve never-” Another disturbance cut the conversation off.

 

“I’ve got two.”

 

A lady holding two children by the wrists walked through the front door. The girl, Katie, began to struggle against the grip of the pigtailed woman, while the boy, Matt, looked around the unfamiliar building.  
“Hey that hurts!”  
The woman kept her vision on Coran as she approached the counter, but did slightly loosen her grip on Katie’s wrist, as her plead.  
“You promised a reward for picking them up.”  
“That was most likely my manager that promised anything- I’ll go get him for you.” Coran responded before turning to Shirogane. “It’s a bit hectic today. Why don’t you come and check in tomorrow?”  
“Sure thing. And thanks again, I really do appreciate your help.”  
Coran gave Shirogane a small grin from under his glamorous mustache. “Have a safe trip home, Shirogane.” He then proceeded to find his manager to take care of the situation at the front counter.

 

‘Home.’ Shirogane thought. ‘I almost forgot, I have an apartment on rent for the duration on this mission. I’ll need to find the adress in my notes-’  
“Shirogane?”  
About to push the front door open, he turned to face Katie, no longer fighting against the grip of the woman.  
“Yes?”  
“That’s a long name.” Katie blurted out, Matt trying to signal her to stop talking before they got into even more trouble.  
“I guess so.” Shirogane replied lightly.  
“You know, Shiro is logically much shorter and easier to say which-” Her justification was cut off by Matt putting a hand over his sister’s mouth.  
“I’sa cool name either way!” She managed to say through his fingers.  
“Is it?” Shirogane retorted with a smile before exiting the building.

 

-

 

“Shiro.” He repeated to himself. ‘Haven’t heard that nickname since grade school.’ He decided using his full name on a mission wasn’t very smart, but there hadn’t been a need to go by a false identity. He decided on the nickname that girl had given him. That girl. And her brother. From what he had seen, they must have just been sent there because their guardian(s) couldn’t or wouldn’t take care of them. ‘But why was that woman asking for a reward for bringing them in? Were they on the run? Could they have been kidnapped? What happened to their-’

 

“I already said he doesn’t tell me anything!”

 

Another interruption. Shiro’s brow twitched as he looked to where the whining was coming from.  
“Don’t bother lying to me. Just tell me where he went this time and I’ll let you stay up for an extra hour.”  
“But I already told you-”  
“How about this then, You tell me where the brat is and you won’t be sent to the cold room tonight.”

 Shiro stealthily crept to one side of a small cottage-like building that sat very close the orphanage itself. The voices were coming from behind the building. Using his voice recognition skills, he deduced the first voice to be that of a little boy, probably seven to ten years old, as were most of the other kids he saw there that day. The second was most likely a middle aged man, possibly somewhat skinny due to the lack of lower range in his voice, but definitely not the staff member he saw before.

“Or would you like to be looking for him until the sun comes back up again?”  
The boy didn’t reply, so the man begun to raise his voice.  
“Well?!”  
Shiro’s left arm shook with anger. It took him much restraint not to get involved and scold the man for screaming at this boy, but he knew better than to jeopardize a mission by getting involved with suspicious activities. Even if it meant standing up for what was right, he had to put his morals behind him. Shiro walked away, telling himself that he was working towards the greater good.

So he focused on the task ahead of him, trying to ignore the man yelling to what sounded like no one.

 

-

 

It was now nightfall. Shiro had driven back to small city of Altea, where he had been given an apartment to stay in for the remainder for the mission. Altea was indeed a small city, but looking up at all the tall skyscrapers that shielded you from the outside world made it feel like you were in the heart of a metropolis. Shiro parked his car, also a temporary accommodation, in the parking lot for the building and it’s residents, before walking out to the front of the building.

Gazing through the facilities around his new temporary home, he noticed a coffee shop. It sat next to a flower shop, where it seemed the worker was closing up shop. There was also a car garage a couple buildings down. ‘Well this is new.’ Shiro thought with a smirk, remembering all the other living arrangements he’d had in the past. His apartment was on the 5th floor; the last floor. ‘The agency sure isn’t holding back on expenses this time.’ Shiro thought to himself as he unlocked the door to his new apartment.

 

“W-What?! Oh _come on_!”

 

The apartment had only one room. The kitchen was attached to this one room, and the bathroom was too small to even be called a room. And to make the room even smaller, was a beat-up grand piano made out of wood with a matching bench sitting right in the middle of the apartment.  
“I ask for a decent living arrangement _one time_!”  
Shiro’s outburst was met with two thuds from next door.  
‘Oops. Too loud.’  
At least he only had one neighbor, being the last apartment down the row. Though, he still had to be considerate of the people below him. 

Shiro sighed, sitting onto the old wooden bench that sat in front of the piano. He reached out a finger and pressed down the C-key. No sound.  
“What kind of cruel joke..” He mumbled to himself before beginning to check the kitchen for food. To his surprise, a single cupboard contained enough cereal, tea and ramen to last a good week. Shiro grabbed a pot he found in the oven and begin to boil hot water. His mind became heavy with thoughts as he meticulously made the ramen.

Sitting down on the floor, he tapped his finger on the wooden rectangles.  
‘This place needs a table.’ He turned around to look at the room behind him, realizing the only luxuries in it were the big window with the small balcony, and the piano. Though, it was battered and broken, not to mention he didn’t know how to play it, nor did he have to time to figure out how, so the piano was utterly useless.  
‘I’m sure that piano has to be worth _something_. I can try to sell it to a junkyard or someplace tomorrow.’

‘...And get a bed while I’m at it.’ Using his shirt as a blanket, Shiro rested in the middle of the room’s bare floor. His mind wouldn’t stop viewing footage from his past missions; the successful ones, the failed ones, the risky ones, the easy ones. His earlier conversation with Ulaz replayed in his mind:

 

_“55 years?!”_  
_“Yes, sir. And still proudly serving.”_  
_“Wow.. That’s quite a while.”_  
_“You’re telling me.”_  
_“..Do you have any regrets? About, being an officer for so long.”_  
_“I have many. But my biggest one, most definitely, is sacrificing anything I ever loved for my line of work.”_  
_“Anything you ever loved?”_  
_“Well, except my family, of course! They’re always there for me when I come home. A true blessing.”_  
_“Of course..”_  
_“Speaking of my family, there’s this tennis song my daughter keeps listening to, Korean- or was it Russian? Anyhow you need to hear it, it’s quite catchy…”_  


  
Shiro shook all unproductive thoughts from his head. He turned on his side, looking out the large window. The stars managed to glimmer through the polluted gases, reflecting in any surface reflective enough to project their radiance. He gazed at seemingly silent city that, by morning, would be in utter chaos.


End file.
